


Gorgeous

by djarinscyare



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Swearing, also swear worda bc uts santi, god I love him, soft Santi, teen for the fact tgat reader is just in her underwear, tge angst is kinda light, this is overall really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: You're feeling extremely insecure about the weight you've gained since quarantine, Santi shows you what he sees when he looks at you(fem reader)
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this is the 25th work in the santi x reader tag lmao

You were standing in front of the full length mirror in your bedroom, crying softly. The tears ran down your cheeks, slipping down your neck and onto your chest. Your eyes traced their path and then moved lower, falling onto your stomach and drawing out a whole new round of tears. You just felt so…  _ disgusting. _ You had tried to tell yourself that this is okay, that a global pandemic was reason enough to put on a few pounds, but  _ god  _ that didn't make you feel any better.

Deep within the house, you heard the scratch of a key in the door.  _ Shit. _ Santi wasn't supposed to be home yet. He wasn't supposed to see you like this. You barely managed to pull on a sweater before he found you, furiously wiping away your tears. Deep down you knew it was no use, he would see right through you.

He stopped in the doorway, his eyes catching yours and taking in everything from your tears to your half-naked state. "Baby…" he said softly, and you could see his heart break from behind his eyes.

This man, he cared so much for you. God, you didn't deserve him. You wrapped your arms tight around your middle, hiding yourself from him. "I'm sorry Santi I-"

In a few quick strides he was at your side, wrapping his arms tightly around you. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" One hand soothed gently over your back while the other ducked under the hem of your sweater to rest on your hip.

It should've felt comforting, but instead you felt repulsed with yourself. You pushed him away gently, wanting to spit out "don't touch me!" But you didn't. He didn't deserve that.

It seemed to click in his head, and he reached out for you once more. "Is this about your weight?"

You nodded weakly, feeling vulnerable under his gaze. "I just- I feel so  _ gross. _ You're the perfect physical specimen and I'm…" You gestured vaguely at yourself, "I'm whatever this is."

Santi chuckled softly, "oh, babygirl, you wanna see something?" He lifted up his shirt, revealing his stomach. "Would ya look at that," he murmured, "I've got a fuckin' dad bod now."

A watery laugh passed through your lips. "You don't have a  _ dad bod," _ you told him. "You're just a little softer than you used to be."

The gorgeous, lopsided grin you knew so well appears on his face. "Happens to the best of us, babe," he said, moving to stand behind you. He placed his hands on your hips, turning you towards the mirror. "Can I show you what I see?"

You nodded, at a loss for words because you  _ trusted _ him. You trusted him  _ so much. _

He pulled your sweater over your head and tossed it aside, his hands coming to trace reverently down your sides. "You're so beautiful,  _ amor. _ " He dropped to his knees, pressing his face gently into your stomach, "This stomach? This gorgeous tummy?" he kissed your stomach gently, nuzzling into your bare skin. "It's so soft, so warm when you curl into my side on cold nights." 

Your hands came to rest in his hair, cradling his head against your body. In the mirror, you see your watery smile, your eyes bright with love and adoration, and for a moment you get a glimpse of what he sees when he looks at you. "Keep going, please," you murmured.

Santi hummed softly, his hands moving to grip your hips. "These hips, baby, so pretty. Love to hold 'em when we dance, when we cook, and especially when you snuggle up in my lap." He sank lower on his knees, pressing a kiss to your hip and letting his fingers press into your thighs. "And these thighs? God, I love to rest my read on them like a pillow. The way you card your fingers through my hair and hum soft songs to me after I've had a shit day… Baby, that's the safest place in the world." He wrapped his arms around one of your legs and leaned his head on your hip, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror.

You smoothed his hair under your hand, smiling at him. "I think I'm starting to see what you see."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! a comment woukd make my day :)  
> origionally poated on my [tumblr](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) 12.10.20


End file.
